The Booth's in the House
by slightlyobsessedHaylz
Summary: Future fic - Booth and Bones are moving house, how does Parker see this playing out? A fluffy family fic seen from the eyes of none other than "Baby Booth" R&R! I am diving back into the Bones universe for the first time in a while : B


**Hi everyone! This is for the Bonesology challenge, the challenge was to write a one shot involving the concept of moving. It also had to include a lame joke that no one finds funny, a reference to an old movie, Parker, ice cream, a kiss, something broken during the move. Well, it only had to be two of the above, but decided to include all of them :D  
This is the first time I have returned to the Bones universe in quite a while, I usually reside in the NCIS world and skulk and procrastinate writing something in the Castle world.  
So, enjoy! This is written in first person from Parker's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If I did, season 6 wouldn't be angst central. I only own the little sister in this future-verse.**

I grinned widely when Dad unlocked the door to the new house we were going to be living in, it was so much bigger than the old apartment _and_ it had a pool! I rushed in and threw my bag onto a chair before falling down beside it lazily. I was about to pull out my IPod when Dad spotted me.

'Parks? I wouldn't mind sitting down either, and that pool is more than a little tempting...but those boxes in the car aren't going to move themselves you know' Dad reminded me with a half stern, half amused look.

I groaned and pushed my IPod back into my backpack 'But _Dad!_ We just got here and that was a long car ride' I said throwing him my best puppy dog eyes. I wasn't kidding, I am so glad I had my IPod – Dad was trying to entertain the youngest member of the Booth family by telling _really_ lame jokes, like _A man walked into a bar_. Didn't work too well, Anna was turning out to be a lot like Bones, freakishly smart, even for a four year old.

Dad rolled his eyes at me 'Those haven't worked on me since you were 9 Bub, you're 14 now... only Bones falls for them' he said lowering his voice slightly. I snickered, noticing Bones only a few feet away with her eyebrows raised, Anna half asleep in her arms, she looked at me while shaking her head a finger hovering over her lips. I got the message.

'You think so?' I said baiting my Dad.

He nodded 'Oh yeah! You and Anna got her wrapped around your fingers, Park. Bones doesn't like to play the "Bad cop"'

I noticed Bones creeping up slowly behind Dad until she was only a foot away 'Honestly Booth, you are just jealous that I no longer fall for your so called "Puppy dog eyes" anymore, I am immune' she said bluntly, I laughed when Dad jumped and turned around to glare at her.

'Funny, Bones. Really...' he said lowly 'But you aren't immune to everything' Dad said suggestively before kissing her. I scrunched up my nose 'O-kay, can we keep it "G!" There are children in here!' I  
half spluttered, there are some things a kid doesn't need to see, this was an example.

Bones was the first to break the 'after kiss' staring match and register my request to stay sane 'Sorry Parker. He's right Booth that was far too much innuendo. Especially with our current audience' she said matter-of-factly while motioning down to Anna who had her light blue eyes locked on my Dad.

'You started it.' Dad said reaching out and taking Anna from Bones.

'Of course I did' Bones said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I claim full responsibility for teaching her the art.

'The sarcasm is strong in this one!' Dad joked.

I opened my mouth before "Face-palming" myself 'You did _not_ just _Star Wars_ us!' I mumbled in disbelief.

'Uh yeah, I did. Come on Parker, let's get the hard work out of the way now.' Dad said changing the subject.

I wracked my brain for another excuse 'What about Annie? Someone has to watch her, she's too little to carry boxes.' I said looking down at my sister who glared at me in a very Bones – like way.

'I'm _not_ little. I wanna help! 'M not a baby Parks.' she huffed, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she said so. Great, I'm getting told off by a four year old.

'Okay, okay! Fine! Can we get ice cream after?' I asked hopefully.

Bones shrugged 'I don't know, ask your father. He's supposed to be the "Bad cop" remember?' she said with a wink before going off to collect the first of what I knew was going to be a lot of boxes.

I sighed a little before grabbing my little sister's hand and leading her out of the house toward the moving truck, Anna seemed a lot more enthusiastic than me.

'I'm gonna have the room next to yours Parks!' she said happily.

I raised a brow at her, a smile creeping up my face 'Oh yeah? What makes you think that?' I asked her.

'Cuz that means, if I have a scary dream I can come into your room. Daddy says you'll fight off the monsters' she said quietly, I bent down and looked right at my sister's face, no matter how smart she is, she's only four.

'That's right. Those monsters don't stand a chance...' I said seriously 'I'll always be there to protect you Annie.'

I felt the air leave my lungs when a small body lunged right at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, she buried her head in my neck.

I glanced over to the truck again, feeling eyes on me. I was right, Dad and Bones were looking back at me both wearing different expressions, Dad's face was full of pride while the woman I was proud  
to call my Mom had a gentle smile on her face, obviously enjoying the moment.

I pried Anna's arms from around my neck and looked at her suspiciously 'Go grab some of your pillows, I'll race you upstairs and whoever gets there first picks the rooms.' I said excitedly.

My sister's eyes flashed, she never turned down a challenge 'But you're bigger than me! You'll get there first!' she said logically with a pout.

I shook my head 'Nope, you get a head start...I'll count to 10 okay?' I reasoned, after all there's no point trying to argue with a four year old.

She bobbed her head up and down in agreement before pulling two of her blue pillows out of the car and rushing through the door again.

I gave her another two seconds before picking up one of my boxes and striding up the stairs just fast enough to let her win.

When I reached the top, Anna was leaning by one of the doors with a victorious look on her face 'I win!'

'Yup! Looks like you're faster than me...geez! beaten by my little sister!' I groaned.

Anna giggled before peering into my box 'What's in there?' she asked curiously.

I honestly couldn't remember, I tore open the box and looked in myself the contents (or what was left of it) almost making me say something "Inappropriate".

'What happened?' Anna asked reaching in to examine some of the sparkly liquid that was seeping from the object.

I pulled her hand away quickly 'Don't touch! The glass could cut you!' I warned before explaining 'I forgot I had this...you know Uncle Jack?' I began.

Anna threw me a _duh_ expression 'Yeah! And Angie, Lizzie and Mitch!' she listed, Lizzie was only a few months older than Anna and Mitch had just turned a year old.

'Well, this _was_ a lava lamp. I remember Uncle Jack showed me one at the Lab when I was younger and I thought it was awesome, I got one for my Birthday that same year and I had it on every night.  
Watched it till I fell asleep.' I said laughing at the memories that went along with that lamp.

Anna had dropped into a cross legged position as she listened to my story 'Now it's broken.' she said sadly.

I closed the lid of the box 'Hey, it's not your fault Annie...Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas! I bet Mom could tell you how it works and everything! Better than I could anyway.' I said knowing that my sister was what my dad liked to call a "Squint in training" and loved that kind of thing. Who was I kidding? So did I...

'Hey! If you two are finished fighting over who gets what room, there's choc-chip ice-cream down here!' Dad called from downstairs.

I high-fived Anna before motioning for her to jump onto my back 'Jump on! We need to get down there before Dad eats it all!' I exclaimed.

Anna laughed before accepting the piggy-back ride down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bones had two bowls set out for each of us already and was half way through scooping her own serve 'Have you picked your rooms?' she asked sitting down on the new chairs that were sitting around the island.

Anna grinned 'Yup! I got to pick cause I beat Parks in the race!' she said smugly.

I poked my tongue out childishly before looking over at Dad 'So what happened to bringing boxes in?' I asked.

Dad didn't answer, he just looked at Bones bemused.

'I used my own version of the "Puppy dog" eyes...Your father is not very hard to persuade' she revealed.

'So we can go Swimmin'?' Anna asked overjoyed.

Bones nodded 'Once the allocated time has passed for safe swimming after eating and we have located the bathers, I think that would be perfectly alright.'

I couldn't help but think how persuasive Anna and I could be once she mastered the tactic while eating my ice cream. Yup, lessons started tomorrow. With Bones, Anna and I, Dad wasn't going to  
stand a chance.

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot and that everyone was kept in character **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
